Remembering Life
by ThatYellowBear
Summary: Her past forgotten, she had one thing on her mind. Who was W.I.T.C.H.? Some cursing. Better summary inside. Eventually Irma x Caleb
1. Prolouge

Her past forgotten, she had one thing on her mind. Who am I? Eventually Irma x Caleb

The water guardian died five years ago. Or so they thought. Irma was alive, but had forgotten who she was – and had been adopted by a group of unruly assassin mercenaries who work under the king of Firekan, Kleos. Irma lives by rule of assassins, and has learned to be deadly and heartless. Now, when an abrupt change in war plans occur because of Meridian's and Kandrakar's interference, Irma is forced to regain her memories and return back into her old life… or what's left of it.

_MY FIRST FIC! :D_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kleos was angry. Very, very angry. Meridian had no right to interfere in his war!

He had to find a way to destroy them, and quick, at the matter. Puny mortals, they were. Yet, they still posed a dangerous threat. Kleos drummed his fingers into his temple.

"They're back, sir." A young man with ruffled blond hair said, out of breath from apparently racing up the castle hall to tell him this.

"Very well," Kleos said broadly, leaning on his throne in boredom. He was a handsome man, but the effects of war were shown on his face and he wore a constant frown. His hair was long and unruly, but he gave off an powerful air. "Bring them in."

The young man disappeared for a while, and then came back with two young women by his side. One had straight purple hair, matching eyes and had a look of boredom and distrust. The other, a brunette, was bit shorter but looked as if she made up for it in attitude. Her eyes were bright blue, yet cold and desolate. Both women were eerily beautiful, but a deadly mistake for the men who fell in love with them. They were assassins, and Kleos's best at that.

"I take it the trip went well?" Kleos said expectantly. "You've gotten the information I need?"

"Yes." Violet answered, digging in her pocket and retrieving an object. "See for yourself." She tossed it to him.

"Good girls." Kleos chuckled deeply.

He flipped it open, and the whole scene in which Ricardus, one of his enemies' top generals, discussed his plan before him in a hologram.

"_Meridian has now interfered in our warfare. It'll be in your best interest to listen to this message."_

Kleos sneered. Ricardus knew of Kleos's short patience and quick temper.

"_I've been informed that they opted to push forward their attack. After we'd fought for so long, I think we can call truce to defeat this meddling force. Only when Meridain is destroyed or subdued is when we can continue our war. It's only more spoils for the winner…whoever it may be."_

The holographic figurine laughed manically, echoing of the walls of the dark castle.

Kleos closed the device, before crushing it in a bout of anger. "Fucking Meridian.." He growled, before hoping off of the throne, pulling his sword out and grabbing and forcing the young blond onto the wall. "I have their heads for this! Every single, bloody rebel in Meridian!"

"Uh, ok, man, chill, chill!" The blond choked out, Kleos was a big man, and therefore crushed the life out of the poor boy.

"Chill?" Kleos repeated. He reached for his sword and held it to the boy's neck. "How can I 'chill' when those Meridian jackasses are going to ruin me!?"

"What's your next order, sir?" The purple haired girl interjected, plainly unafraid of Kleos's wrath.

Kleos said nothing, released the blond (who fell to the floor, gasping for air) but one could tell he was in deep thought.

"It is an good idea." He muttered, after a while of silence. "My order…eh, hmm." He sighed after while, coming to his final conclusion.

"We'll give their guardian back."

"What?!" The purple haired girl shouted in utter disbelief, and then shushed herself into a harsh whisper. "You know she does not have her memory. What are you getting at?"

"I get it." The brunette said, glaring at Kleos in a bored manner. "The plan is a simple spin-off, is it not? You'll get the guardian to receive Meridians trust, then crush them from the inside."

"One by bloody one." Kleos finished in a proud manner. "This is why you both are my top assassins, you're smart, and beautiful."

"What about me?" The boy groaned from the floor.

"What about you?" Kleos retorted. "Anyway, Angel, you've gotten my plan correct. There's only one thing you didn't know."

Now, the Angel's eyebrow perked up in interest.

"You're that guardian."

"Well, that was a kick in the ass." The purple haired girl sighed as they walked down the hall.

"Tell me about it, Violet. I don't remember anything about being a guardian, ever."

Violet nodded in agreement. "We weren't supposed to tell you, 'ever.' Leave it to Kleos to unravel a few years of work in one brash statement."

"Nice to know that I could trust you to never tell me the truth."

"It was for the best."

"Sure." Angel rolled her eyes. "Is Chris around?"

"Most likely." Violet answered. It was true, since Chris (the blond) was a sound ninja in training and always practiced his camouflage.

"Well, remember, we'll always be there when you need us."

"Don't you think I'm being forced into this kind of fast?"

"Angel- er, Irma, now, that's your guardian name. Anyway, there is noone in this world I would entrust this mission too. Kleos knows that as well."

"That's true." A voice rang out, and Chris appeared out of the darkness. "Break a leg out there, 'Irma'."

"Ok, if I must."

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh. I don't get it."

Chris's eye twitched. "I don't think she's going to fit in to Earth life."

"She did it once, she'll do it again." Violet lectured. "If all goes well, she'll remember who she was and then the mission will be easier."

"Sounds easy, but –"

Violet shushed him by smacking her hand onto Chris's mouth. "Shut up and open the portal."

Chris huffed, then reached in his pocket. "Ah – here it is." He said as he pulled out a shard of what looked like a giant sapphire. He gracefully swiped the air – which ripped into a blue opening in the sky.

"This is where you go off…Aww, cheer up, lad – we'll be there!" Chris said, with a surprisingly fluent British accent.

Both girls looked at him annoyingly.

"That's not the way earth people speak, Chris. I don't even know where you got that from."

"Television." Chris answered proudly. "It's were Violet and I will be getting most of our info from for now on.

"Sounds fun," Violet said sarcastically. "As for you, 'Irma'. Have fun!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chap, but only cause it's the Prologue... but the next one will be better :P

_Next chap : Irma walks into a familiar room…_


	2. The Return

Caleb sighed inwardly. Usually, sitting on the beach cheered him up, or at least installed some feeling of relaxation. But alas, there was too much stress from both Meridian and Earth for any of that. Slowly, Caleb gathered his things, and brushing the wet sand of of them, set off for the Silver Dragon.

Things had changed drastically in the last five years. Meridian thrived, and the Guardians were seldom needed, letting the girls focus on their actual lives. Most of them were old enough to be on their own, but of course, that was only by Meridian's standards. Here, on Earth, they were still in high school, going through what they called "the senior year". Cornelia and Taranee had gained the ability to drive - much to Caleb's dismay – although, Hay Lin rides a bike, and Will walks. And Irma...

A frown caressed Caleb's features.

He truthfully had no idea how Irma.. or her Altemere anyway, got around. He had never shown much care to her, hell, even talked to her – it. It was nothing like the Irma he knew, nor had it any of her personality.

Caleb turned the corner abruptly, he was so deep into his thoughts that he almost crossed the wrong street. Luckily, the Silver Dragon was close.

He couldn't understand it, why people continued to talk and socialize with Irma. Of course, the guardians only do it for important reasons and keeping face, but Caleb couldn't help but wonder if they knew that Irma wasn't...Irma. He'd talked to trees that sounded more like Irma then that Altemere! It didn't make jokes, it didn't smile, it didn't rebel, it didn't even listen to the same music.

Of all the girls, Hay Lin had taken her friends death the worst. Of course, it wasn't surprising. After that night, she was silent, negative and cold. She lashed out at Will, snapped at Cornelia, and ignored Taranee all together. It wasn't until a few months later that she finally caved in, crying her eyes out and letting loose on Will one night.

_Flashback_

"_Shut up Will! Just __**shut up**__!" Hay lin_ _cried. "It wasn't her fault. She saved me, Will! She was doing her job, looking after her friends. Why didn't you go back! You should have went back!"_

_Cornelia held on to Hay Lin with all her strength, keeping those hands that threatened Will's throat away from her leader. They were all having a civil conversation, and then Will mentioned Irma...agian._

"_You could have went back..." She croaked, one tear falling down her cheek._

"_Hay-Lin..." Will whispered. She approached her, bravely and silently, hands out. "Oh, Hay-Lin." She pulled the small Chinese girl into a strong hug._

"_It's gonna be alright."_

Caleb scuffed. After that, Hay Lin opened up, and soon was back to her normal bubbly self. However, he notices the small pang of resentment in her features whenever Irma's Altemere comes around. If its for Irma, or Will, he'll never know.

Will had matured the most, cleaning up her grades and taking to heart her leadership role. Her powers grew indefinitely stronger, despite the missing member. She and the heart practically became one, almost anything was possible through that little charm of hers. She and Matt are still together, still going strong despite everything. A model couple, Caleb thought.

He smirked. Much more then he and Cornelia came out to be.

Cornelia, had grown more beautiful, even more flawless in Caleb's eyes. Even so, he found himself falling out of love with her, but his reasons for it weren't clear to him. Cornelia didn't take that excuse well, accusing him of cheating and calling him a jerk. She ignored him for a good few months, but thanks to Will and Taranee, finally accepted a low tolerance of him. Her powers had matured also, she was a powerful telekinetic, and the earth might as well been her twin.

Taranee had grown wonderfully too, losing her glasses and finally getting enough courage to navigate high school. Still smart as ever, she was a great help to the guardians, and mostly made up for the water guardian.

He must admit, he himself had improved. He had trained constantly, keeping his build so that whenever Meridian called, he would be there fighting like he'd never left. Before the war, Caleb had spent most of his days training, working for Yan Lin, and resting. He no longer went to school, he found it taxing and worthless.

He took the back door in, as so not to alert Yan Lin of his arrival. He quickly descended the basement stairs, where he hopped on the couch, no caring for a shower.

Tomorrow would be the anniversary. He didn't know if they remembered it, or if they keep track of it like he had. Maybe, for them, it would be a normal day, void of any remorse or memories. Maybe he'd be that lucky too..

* * *

Irma kept a steady pace from him, first walking on the street behind him and then following from the rooftops. She recognized his face, but from what? From where? Luckily, the boy seemed to be deep in thought, and traveled the streets like a zombie. It made her job much easier, even though she wasn't clear what it was. Sure, Kleos had given her the overall objective – but where does she start?

The boy entered a building, which she noticed was called the Silver Dragon.

_Flashback_

"_I don't think I can make it, guys." The brunette heaved._

"_Oh, come on. Its not that far away," an Asian girl teased. "Besides – we've walked farther before." She stopped, and looked up the steep hill, which went on for quite awhile. "Or at least I think so."_

"_That was in Meridian, Hay-Hay!" The brunette retorted. "If you don't recall, I flew up that hill."_

_The other girl just giggled softly, and continued to skip merrily up the almost vertical hill._

"_This is the last time I walk from Corny's house to the Silver Dragon, EVER." The blue eyed girl breathed, trudging after the energetic girl._

The memory faded. Though Irma did not recognize that girl, she knew the memory was hers and that whoever she was, Irma had been close to her. She also stored the information that, whoever "Corny" was, she lived downhill from the Silver Dragon.

Hours passed by, in which the young assassin spent sitting on the nearby rooftop, watching people leave and enter the building. From what she'd observed, she guess that it was some type of restaurant. Soon, however, the flow of people lessened and lessened, and eventually crawled to a stop. She waited another hour, then decided it was clear to enter.

The alley was quiet and deserted, save for some stray cats that meowed in fright when Irma passed. She remembered the boy opening the door easily, so there must not be a lock. She pushed the door slightly, a tiny squeak answered her. Smiling, she opened it further and slipped in, closing the door behind her. It was pitch dark, but that did not deter her. She waited until her eyes adjusted, then continued. She passed by what she guessed was the kitchen. She could shallow breathing not to far away, probably belonging to that brown-haired boy. Becoming slightly unnerved, she continued navigating until she found stairs. At the bottom, she spied the boy – sleeping (luckily), on a torn up couch.

"This room...putrid." She muttered aloud to herself. On the table, she spied what she had been trying to find._ Something interesting, maybe even useful!_ Five letters lay spread out, each with a different name.(1) One was labeled "Irma Lair".

"Mine," She whispered to herself.

"Mhrmm..."

That boy was going to wake up!

Quickly, she stashed the letter into one of her pockets and got the lead out of there. Once safely in the alley, Irma inspected the letter. It had her address, and it was from Sheffield High School. Inside, there were papers that said words and letters, such as Math: D, or Chemistry : C-. It made no sense to her, so she simply threw them away as she walked. The letter was useless! At least, she had an address. And that's where she'd be headed next.....

* * *

Long time no update, huh? Sorry about that :[ been writing my Teen Titans fic, and totally forgot about this one. Sorry .

If it wasn't clear, they were report cards. (They were so totally hiding them from their parents! With the exception of Taranee, who got straight A's, but she had to support her friends .) RNR!! (or just read it. I like reviews though 8D)


	3. Irma?

Dull. Old. An odd yellow color. Most of all, ugly. Very, very, ugly. Irma bit her tongue spitefully, how could she ever had lived in a place like this?

She followed the exact address, read it twice over, in fact. It lead her to this hideous excuse of a house! But then again, most "Earth" houses looked like this, at least the ones she saw. The windows were lit yellow against the dark night, and she could see the silhouettes of the residents inside, seemingly arguing. She moved closer to hear.

"Leave the girl alone, Tom. For goodness sakes, she's a teenager, she's expected to act this way." A female voice, Irma could tell was around thirty to forty years old.

"I know, Anna! But, come on...she's acting detached. Like a different person, not Irma...not my daughter! I just wonder if its something on our part, or something happened to her that we don't know about." Responded a male voice, which she guessed was around the same age group.

"Tom, honey... I know you're worried, but that's no reason to ground her. Look, how about we have a little talk with her tomorrow?"

Their daughter? It suddenly occurred to Irma. If she was the missing guardian here, and this was her house, how could they be talking about her as if she's been here? Its impossible!

Their bickering continued. Annoyed with their constant whine, she decided to let her curiosity got the better of her, and she wondered how to get into the house. _After all, if "Irma" need a talking too, then "Irma" must live here. _She quickly found her way to the roof (the wall was easy to scale, its actually elementary) and to a window, which she opened silently and slipped in.

She couldn't tell what room she was in, but she saw a bed, and guessed that it was someone's bedroom. Downstairs, the parents hadn't stopped arguing, but kept their banter to a low inside voice. Irma scuffed lightly, how easy can breaking into Earth houses be?

"...Irma?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at the voice. She looked over to the bed, where a small boy now sat up, wide awake.

"Uh...hi." She answered. The boy have bright red hair, and wide blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here? Get out my room!" He suddenly barked. In a heartbeat, Irma was on him, covering his mouth. The parents stopped talking for a moment, but eventually continued. The boy bit her hand, and Irma took her hand off of him in silent pain.

"Whats your problem, Irmy?" He whispered, getting that he shouldn't be too loud.

"Don't be so loud," She answered. "You're gonna get me in trouble." She added as a second thought.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He said hushed, but it was loud anyway.

"Erm...Costume party."

"In the middle of July?"

"Yeah." She was getting impatient. "You ask too many questions. Go to bed already." It took several minutes to finally get him to leave the matter alone, but once he did, she left his room. The hallway was long, but there were only a few doors. The parents were now snuggling downstairs (that made her gag) so, she had to be quick. One door had a sign that read "Not allowed: Parents, strangers, annoying little brothers"._This must be it._

She looked over her shoulder once before entering, making sure that the parents stayed unaware of her presence.

The room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, as were wrappers, papers, and books. The walls were covered with posters, one made Irma raise her eyebrow (It was a very suggestive picture of VMJ). However was in the bed made a loud, grating sound, which the former assassin guessed was snoring.

_Well...Its now or never._

She gently shook the sleeping figures shoulders.

"Whuh..." It groaned. "The house better be on fire, Chris, its too late too be -woah." Both Irmas stared at each other in shock. After a few confused moments, the fake Irma jumped up from her bed.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered loudly, causing her voice to scrape. She rushed to the door and locked it, then turned the light on for a better look.

"You're...me." She uttered in amazement. "Except you're dressed funny."

Actually, Irma had been dressed in the standard assassin attire. It consisted of a tight black top, fitted with straps and pockets for various weapons (she only had a few – she used most of them on the last mission, and forgot to re-stock) and black pants that were slightly baggy, but still showed her figure.

"How can this be?" The real Irma absentmindedly said to herself. "Maybe some kind of magic, but... I didn't know the Guardians held power like that."

"Guardians...Yeah! They can fix this."

"Huh?"

"Will can, at least." The Altemere reached for the phone, but Irma stopped her.

"Don't!" She quipped. "I mean, I'm sure you'll be replaced when this is all said and done. Maybe we should wait."

The Altemere gave her a funny look, but didn't press the matter. " need normal people clothes. At least until we find out whats the dealio with you. We'll find out in the morning." It said, yawning. But then it snapped to attention, and rummaged through the closet. Irma watched in fascination. _This "Will"... maybe she has more power then we thought._

"Here." Suddenly, clothes came flying Irma's way, she barely caught them without tumbling over.

"What do I do with this?" Irma asked, following the Altemere around the room.

"Wear it?" She retorted. "Where'd you come from, Mars?"

"No."

The fake Irma plopped on the bed with a sigh. "Humph. You don't act anything like "Irma" did."

"I don't remember "Irma". That is why I'm here." She answered, sitting on the floor Indian-style. "But I learned that I can remember through flashbacks, by something I see or hear."

"Fascinating," The Altemere drawled. "All this means is when you find out who you are and stuff, I'm gonna go back to Astral-Drop Hell."

"Oh...sorry."

"Hey! I have a idea." She suddenly announced. "Since you (and me) don't want to see Will and the others yet...how about I take you to Caleb in the morning. I mean, he'll keep this a secret for a considerable while. By then, I can go to Meridian and make a life for myself, or something."

"Caleb...I remember that name..."

"Of course you do, hes that annoying cocky boy who likes to fight. Now get dressed." The Altemere walked to the door, checked that it was locked again, and flicked the lights off. "You can sleep on the floor, it won't kill ya."

"Okay."

"I hope you remember your personality soon." She added, getting into bed. "Right now, you sound like someone's defective robot. Now, go to sleep!"

Oppositely, Irma sat until she heard the other breath steadily, signaling that she was sleep. It was then that she decided to lay down on the itchy floor and get rest.

After all, she had a long day tomorrow.

Another chapter, short I know, but a big ones coming up. Next chapter, Irma meets Caleb and learns what happened to her.. :0 RNR!


	4. Not So Joyful Reunion

It was another winter day in Heatherfield. It was cloudy, cold, and humid. Hardly anyone was out on the streets, save vendors and people who walked quickly as if they had somewhere they needed to go. Among those people were two teenage girls, who bickered back and forth with each other, on their way to the Silver Dragon. Had one looked closer, they might have saw that they were identical in every way possible, but it went undetected thanks to their respective 'outfits'.

The Altemere had insisted that Irma stay hidden, so she was dressed in a hooded gray sweatshirt and baggy black sweats(which definitely wasn't her size, by the way). The other dressed in a simple gray sweater and snug blue jeans, with a gray hat with earflaps. Needless to say, Irma felt ridiculous.

"Remember, when we see Caleb, don't say anything until I say so. Alright?"

"I don't see why I had to be the one to wear this," Irma waned.

"Psh, I'd wouldn't be caught dead wearing that," The Altemere retorted. She ignored Irma's glare and continued.

"Plus, you lack the necessary people skills to even _act _like me. If people – especially people I know – figured out it wasn't me, then it would be trouble. Not mention if a Guardian would come by, it'd be a load of trouble for you and me both."

"Hmph." Irma smirked. As much as she hated it, the other Irma had a point. She pulled her hood tighter around her face so that all that was visible was her bright blue eyes and a curl of her auburn hair that had slipped from her ponytail. "You're pretty smart for a fake person."

"Thanks." The Altemere smiled. "We're here. Now remember, not one word to anybody, even if they say something to you!"

Irma nodded. The Altemere then turned the corner, momentarily looking into the window to scope out who was in there.

"Come on," She gestured. "Not. One. Word."

The door squeaked open, and inside was oddly familiar to Irma. As a matter of fact, everything about it was! The seats, the menu, the color scheme – deja vu?

"Hey ."

"Why, hello there Irma. You're here rather early, is there something wrong?"

The small old lady smiled.

"No, just came by to study with a friend," She answered nonchalantly, gesturing towards to Irma. "Don't bother saying hi, she doesn't understand English. You know, shes one of those exchange students from Russia and such."

The lady simply nodded through the Altemere's conversation. Irma couldn't help staring at her, she was so familiar... she knew her.

_They were in the exact room, except the booths and tables were empty. It was late at night, but the restaurant was fully lit as if it were still open._

"_Be careful girls," she had said. "Something about this doesn't settle in my old bones.."_

"_We will, no worries." The redhead smiled. "After all, we always have the villains running scared."_

"_Thats probably because of Corny's makeup job," The brunette added, making everyone giggle except for the blond._

"_Very funny," She spat._

"_All jokes aside," the redhead started again, "We'll be on extra guard today. Nerrisa and her goons are out to retrieve some ancient object, believed to give the holder unlimited power. "_

"_That's typical of that diabolical granny," The one with glasses added. "We'll be safe, ."_

"_That is all I ask. Thank you."_

_A short awkward silence followed, but it was broken when the brunette spoke abruptly."No problem, Mrs. Lin. Now, is there anymore dumplings?_

As the memory rushed back to her, the name escaped her lips as a quiet whisper.

"_Yan Lin._"

At first, Mrs. Lin looked as if she had not heard. She continued to listen to the Altemere's small talk, but then old woman's eyes locked with Irma's – briefly, because Irma looked away to avoid being recognized. Had she heard? She might have blown her whole cover in one statement!

She mentally smacked herself, but continued her staring contest with the floor. She was afraid to look up again, lest recognize her.

"So, we're gonna ask Caleb to help us study." The Altemere finished, with an accomplished smile. She grabbed Irma's hand and tugged her down the stairs, as to avoid anymore conversation.

"Good job." The Altemere said. "Now, don't say anything to Caleb until I say its clear."

The basement of the Silver Dragon looked terrible. She remembered the room of course – but it looked even worse in the daytime. The furniture was ugly and torn, clothes were everywhere, not to mention papers and old food bowls. The TV was blaring, but it didn't seem to bother the body laying on the couch, who continued to flip mercilessly through channels.

"Caleb." The Altemere said loudly, trying to compete with the TV volume. "CALEB!"

The TV turned off. A head slowly emerged from behind the couch, looking rather annoyed.

Irma remembered him as the boy she had followed earlier, she had no idea that he actually _lived _here. Just the thought of that made her stomach turn.

"What do you want?" He said tiredly.

"Your help," She answered.

"Does it have to be right now?" He yawned, getting up to stretch. Irma couldn't help but note that he was well-built.

"Yes." She said. Then she lowered her voice. "Its about Irma."

At that, his face dropped its frown and a look of uncertainty replaced it. "What about her?" He still was persistent with his rude voice, but Irma noticed it had wavered a bit.

"I think I found her." She answered, pointing to Irma. She nodded, and Irma took off her hood, smiling awkwardly despite the intensity of the situation.

At first, Caleb looked stunned. He opened his mouth, to say something, but closed it. Another moment of silence followed, before someone spoke again.

"Its impossible. Irma's dead. This can't be..." He mummered to himself. "Unless.."

Irma couldn't really register what happened next. There was a sound of sliding metal, a grunt, gasp, and she was against the wall, with a knife to her neck. She was taken by total surprise, but still remembered to keep her cover and not fight back.

"Who are you?!" He sneered. "What do you want?"

"Irma," She sputtered, "I want to know who I am."

"Get off of her, Caleb!" The Altemere shouted.

"You're not Irma!" He continued. "Irma's dead. I saw her die!"

"You saw her die...what do you mean?" She simply asked, no emotion whatsoever. Caleb didn't know how to react, he didn't expect her to ask that question. His grip loosened a bit.

"Theres no way you can be Irma. I saw it... theres no way." He continued, looking downwards. He released her and tussled his hair in frustration. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm Irma." She pressed on, eager for information. She had always been curious about where she was from, and maybe she'll finally get answers. "Please tell me what happened to me. I don't remember."

"She doesn't remember anything about us," The Altemere added. "I think its worth a try. If she was going to bring harm, she would have brought it already."

"I guess thats true." He said slowly, as if he was assessing each word. He tossed the knife onto the table nearby, and therefore letting Irma relax. "But first you must tell me how you got here, if you don't remember anything."

"Uhm.." Irma started. The Altemere and Caleb were now staring daggers at her. _I guess I'm going to have to lie a bit._ "Five years ago, I awoke in a hospital in Firekan, Meridian .A peasant lady and man took me home – they claimed me to be their daughter. They hid me away from the other villagers, for reasons I am not clear. They knew who I was, but thought not to tell me... in order to keep me safe, I suppose. Then the war started, and their village was destroyed. I was sent here, with only the memory of where I lived."

"Thats why you showed up in my room!" The fake Irma squealed. "See, Caleb? It all makes sense."

Irma smiled. _That was easy._ "Now tell me. What happened to me five years ago?"

It was Caleb's turn to feel uncomfortable. He shifted around awkwardly. "Well.." He started shakily. "It was supposed to be a normal fight."

_The KOV had infiltrated an old ruined castle, in attempt to find the an ancient relic. The Guardians had arrived shortly thereafter, after receiving a tip from Blunk that they were there. A fight ensued, in which the Guardians dominated slightly, since Sandpit was missing from Nerrisa's group of villains. However, it didn't mean that they were easy to beat._

"_Give it up already, Frost!" Cornelia huffed. "I have a hair appointment at 7, I can't keep doing this all day."_

_Frost sneered. The Earth guardian had snared him with her vines, and there were too many to fight off with brute force. "I don't care what you want," He growled. "I just want you dead!" _

"_Ahhh!" Will's distressed cry broke through their "conversation". Cornelia turned sharply to the source, only find that Tracker had captured Will and was about to lay down the hurt. _

"_Hold on, Will!" Cornelia shouted, focusing her concentration on shaking the earth under Tracker._

_Sensing his chance, he unsheathed his dagger and quickly cut away the vines that constricted him. Cornelia wasn't paying attention, and had her back turned to him. He rushed at her, dagger forward... only to be blown away by a torrent of rushing water. _

"_And what do you think you're doing, blockhead?" The water guardian smirked. _

_Frost only glared angrily, before rushing at her. She easily blew him away, sending him even farther, growling the whole way. _

"_Really...What are you doing?" She asked again, cocking her head. It wasn't like him to be so determined, but he just might have been that angry. Of course, it didn't matter, he was no match for the water witch, who now let loose a steady stream that had him cowering for cover._

_Taranee landed nearby, patting Irma on the back. "Well if you got muscles here, I'm gonna help Haylin and Caleb with Nerrisa. The old hag is really putting up a fight."_

"_Sure thing, T." Irma assured, giving a mock salute to her smart friend._

_Caleb threw punch after punch at Nerrisa, but she simply deflected each with minimal effort. Even with Haylin blowing her off her feet half of the time, she was still untouchable! _

"_Cornelia! We need some help here!" Haylin called, after seeing Nerrisa use her powers to violently knock Caleb away once more._

_Seeing the Earth Guardian fly over, Nerrisa couldn't help but smile to herself. **It was all falling into place. **She dodged another punch, but this time used her power to blast Caleb away with deadly force. _

_He crashed into the wall and laid still._

"_Oh no you didn't," Cornelia hissed with venom. She punched the ground, sending a shock-wave that knocked Nerrisa into the opposite wall._

_Taranee and Hay Lin quickly flew to Caleb._

"_Caleb, are you alright?"_

_He only grunted softly in response. _

"_He's alright, but he might have fractured a few things..." Taranee said, after inspecting his body. "He'll have to stay here."_

_Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Hay Lin went flying backwards._

"_Hay Lin!" _

_Taranee shot a few fireballs back at Nerrisa. Somehow, the hag had managed to subdue Cornelia and now attacked them!_

"_Stay here Caleb!" She huffed as she and Hay Lin flew off to join the fray._

"It all went to hell from there.."

_As soon as Hay Lin and Taranee flew over, Nerrisa threw a bolt of energy that knocked them back. Hay Lin landed on her back again with a sickening thud. The pain paralyzed her and made her disoriented for the moment, but when it cleared she was startled to find Nerrisa towering over her. The old witch extended her wrinkled hand, and to Hay Lin's dismay, started to power up._

_Gathering his strength, Caleb finally was able to lift himself up, using the wall for support. He heard Nerrisa's murderous cackle and looked to see her getting ready to fire deadly bolt straight into Hay Lin! There was nothing he could do, for he was too far and he wouldn't make it in time. Cornelia was incapacitated as well, Tracker had bested her and pinned her to the ground. Will was too far away and unaware, and fighting a losing battle against both Raythor and Tracker's pet. Taranee was grounded just like Hay Lin, and he could tell she wasn't getting up anytime soon._

_However, nearby, Irma was fighting with Frost with little effort._

"_Irma!" He called, hoping the Water Guardian heard. The brunette turned swiftly, blue eyes piercing Caleb's brown ones. Although he hadn't said anything, her face changed from lax to intensely concerned when she saw her best friend at Nerrisa's mercy._

_Hay Lin held her arms in front of her protectively, hoping that it would save her the pain Nerrisa prepared to bestow, if not death. _

_Nerrisa laughed. "Consider yourself lucky. It will only hurt for a second! **Quintess**-"_

_The command never came. Hay Lin opened her eyes to see the old hag blasted away by a huge stream of water, screaming in anger the whole way._

_Irma sighed a breath of relief. She then noticed that Cornelia was practically being smothered to death by Tracker, and prepared to shoot a stream that would knock the big bully on his ass. It never came._

_At first, Frost was confused when the Guardian stopped her barrage of ice cold water. Then he saw her back turned to him, and further saw that his boss had the Air Guardian at her complete mercy. Thinking quickly, he jumped to his feet, searching the ground for his sword. He found it quickly. He glanced once at Nerrisa, and was surprised when her eyes met with his. She nodded once, and Frost grinned. He knew what had to be done._

_Caleb let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Hay Lin was safe! He turned to Irma, and his heart froze. _

"_Irma!" He called again, this time more frantically. "Irma look out!"_

_Irma looked briefly at him, confusion plastered all over her face. The next scene happened in slow motion for Caleb. He felt his heart squeeze as she turned to face Frost. Her smile fell off her face immediately.. She had no time to attack, or even scream. Frost shoved his blade into her midriff, causing her to gasp sharply. Frost only smiled._

"_I'm sure you have a smart response for this." He said, pushing her onto the palace wall. She cried out, but he paid no heed."Well?" _

_Caleb strained to hear if she had said anything, and barely picked up her whispered reply._

"_Screw … you... you big dumb brute.." She replied shakily, drawing on the little air she had in her lungs._

_Frost growled. He pushed it in deeper, pinning Irma between the sword and the wall. "What do you say now?"_

_Irma opened her mouth to say something then, but only coughed up blood. _

"_That's what I thought." Frost smiled, wiping the blood of his torso. _

"_Irma!" Caleb heard Hay Lin's distressed cry. He pounded the floor with his fists as the anger welled up inside of him, why couldn't he stop it? Frost turned away from Irma and glared at Caleb with slight grin. "It's done." He said simply. _

"_Very well," Nerrisa hissed. "Sandpit, now!" She snapped her fingers, and a sandy gust conjured up._

_Hay Lin fought the urge to throw up as she saw her best friend get impaled into the wall. Her legs gave out on her, bringing her to her knees. She and Irma locked eyes briefly, as a trail of blood left the Water guardians lips. **Sorry.** She mouthed. Her bright blues were no longer evident, instead replaced by dim gray orbs that stared lifelessly. _

"_Hay Lin! Cornelia! Taranee!" Wills familiar voice echoed in the back. "We need to retreat!"_

_Sandpit's sand collided against Hay Lin's face and skin, but it didn't stop the loud sobs that wracked her body. Her best friend was dead, murdered by Frost. Sand now entered her lungs and burned her eyes, but she barely registered it. She felt herself being lifted up by strong hands, and fought them. She had to stay. She had to help Irma. _

"_Hay Lin, we need to go, stop fighting!" Caleb's voice shouted. The winds were now immensely violent, and the portal was barley visible._

"_But Irma.."_

"_Quintessence!" A lightening bolt flew by them, narrowly missing Caleb's head. _

"_Shes gone!" He shouted, although she could tell he had difficulty saying it. _

_Finally she gave in, letting herself be pulled out of the cold dark world and forever leaving Irma behind._

"Thats the last I saw of you. We never went back." He finished. The Altemere sat with her mouth agape. She had never knew what happened to her human counterpart, but she hadn't expected _that. _The real Irma just stared in mild disbelief. A million thoughts zoomed through her head. Is this true? Had she died? Was she really...a Guardian? Her hand flew subconsciously to her stomach. Then she remembered.

"Its true." She whispered, more to her self then to anyone else. Caleb looked at her once before looking away.

"Right." He replied skeptically. "Now that you know, why don't you tell us who you really are?"

She didn't reply, instead stood up and proceeded to lift up her shirt. "Its true. It explains how I got this." She pointed towards her abdomen. Caleb turned his head reluctantly, not really caring or wanting to see he was about to see. He was almost entranced by her seemingly perfect body, but reminded himself quickly to follow the finger. It lead to the only imperfection on her fair skin, a scar that printed itself on her stomach.

"It goes all the way through." She added, turning to show the identical scar on her back. "I told you the truth."

"But you don't remember anything?" He asked, the edge was taken out of his voice now.

"Not a thing. Every now and then, something is familiar, but nothing more then that."

"Do you remember your powers?" The Altemere questioned.

"Powers?"

"Oh man..." Caleb ran his hand through his brown locks. "Okay. First thing we do tomorrow, is try to get you back with your powers. Maybe its the key to your memory. We won't need the Heart. And..." He looked at the clock, which was withered and battered as the rest of the room.

"Its late. Irma – the Altemere, I mean. Go back with the rest of the Guardians, they shouldn't know about this...yet."

The Altemere nodded. "Good luck," She said to Irma. Irma smiled briefly, but returned to her stoic expression once the Altemere left the room.

"I guess you'll be sleeping here. There's a lot we have to catch up on, we just don't have time tonight." Caleb said, hopping back on the couch.

Irma's eye twitched. _Sleep here?! _

She sighed and moved towards the farthest corner from him. This mission might be over faster then she thought, if she can earn the Guardian's trust as easily as... as.. whatever his name was.

"Hey," She said, "Whats your name?"

"Caleb," He answered sleepily. She didn't say anything after that, but he soon heard her breathing slow and the rustling stop. A smile sneaked across his face. It was really Irma. She may not remember everything, but it was her, in the flesh.

Maybe, just maybe, everything will soon return to normal again.

**Sorry for the late update :[ I officially decided to continue this story, thanks everyone who reviewed and still remembered it (lol) your reviews mean a lot to me, thanks a lot, honestly! RNR 8D**


	5. Water Under The Bridge

"I can do all that?"

"Yeah – you even made it rain a couple of times. Of course, most of the time it was an accident but -"

"Tell me more," Irma interrupted, eager to learn more about the subject.

Caleb had been telling Irma what her powers were. At first, she seemed uninterested, but once he went on about what she could do, well, that perked the brunette's interest.

They continued the excited chatter (well, on Irma's side at least) as they headed towards the Guardian's old practice spot. They didn't use it anymore after Irma's supposed death, instead started to practice in Meridian.

"So, I could drain a lake if I wanted too?"

"Yep."

"Cause a hurricane?"

"Probably."

"Flood a town?"

"You're really excited about these powers, I see."

"Would I drown underwater?"

"I don't think so. Your element is like your own body, it works in accordance to your thoughts and needs. If you don't want to drown, then you won't."

"And what about you?" She added, glancing at him curiously. Caleb resisted the small shudder that her icy eyes gave him. He added a mental note to investigate that later, for only people with something to hide had eyes like that. He thoughts traveled to Nerrisa, who often harbored such hate and blood-lust in her eyes... but Irma wasn't like that. She barely remembered anything, how can she be hiding anything?

"Huh?"

"What about you? Do you have powers?" She asked again, but this time looked away, as if sensing his uncomfortableness.

"No, but I don't need them." He said with a small chuckle. "I'm the rebel leader, Elyon's most favored knight, and just about the coolest guy you'll meet."

She didn't say anything to that, not even a slight smile (he was hoping for a laugh, but anything would do) she just looked away and coasted her blue eyes downward. He could tell she was simply thinking, but it irked him, and he felt that he must ask the question that bothered him so.

"You said you came from Firekan?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Its just that...well, there had been rumors that there are assassins that roamed there – very deadly, assassins. Is it true?"

Irma debated answering him.

"That king there, uh.. Ken?-"

"Kleos. He likes to keep his region under tight-lock, no one gets in, no one gets out. Thats what my 'parents'" She put emphasis on the word by dragging it out, "told me. It goes for anyone and everyone – I saw a few rebels from Meridian meet their untimely ends there."

"Explains why the scouts we sent never came back," Caleb growled. "That bastard Kleos..." He bunched up his fist, while Irma watched slightly taken aback by his silent anger. "He just wants to take over Metamoor so that he can be the almighty ruler, and reek havoc on Meridian and Metamoor without any obstruction. Which isn't hardly as bad as what he will do to us if it ever happened."

_Thats not true..._ Irma found herself thinking, shaking her head at Caleb's ignorance. Kleos said he would conquer and liberate Metamoor. Still, she couldn't help but to think about how he had said he must first "rid" Metamoor of the rebels and Meridianites.

But Kleos was her king, and probably the closet thing she had to a father.

It was her life now. She was faithful to Firekan, Kleos, and her duty as an assassin. It was all she ever truly knew. She may have been a guardian, but that was long ago, forgotten, and she planned to keep it that way.

After all... its not like they truly wanted her anyway. They left her for dead.

"Huh." She said simply, choosing not to mirror her thoughts. "I guess so."

/./././././././././././././

"This is it," He announced, gesturing to the surrounding environment. Irma wasn't impressed. She kicked a small pebble, watching it bounce around the desolate underpass. It was under the Heatherfield bridge, a pathway that looked like it was used once, but abandoned years ago. Dry yellow grass grew over the concrete, and the bridge supports were cracked and riddled with graffiti. Nearby was the river.

"You guys practiced...here?" She said with slight disbelief.

"Heh heh, yeah." Caleb answered, feeling slightly embarrassed. He never noticed how run down the place has gotten since they last practiced, but five years _was_ a long time.

"What are their powers, exactly?" She asked, gently touching the walls. Under various graffiti, the cement was blackened, as if once scorched. Irma briefly wondered what powers those witches truly held.

_What power I hold._

"Well, Will – the leader, controls quintessence. Hay Lin, air. Shes nice, but deadly with those winds. Cornelia, well, she's vain but smart. She controls earth, but don't underestimate her," He said with a smirk. "And Taranee, the smartest. She controls fire."

"And I control water." Irma finished. "Sounds simple." She sat down on a rock and traced the dirt with her fingers. "They don't practice here anymore?"

"No. Ever since... you 'died', they ceased practicing, and even fighting for a good while. It had became dangerous."

_So the Guardians have limits_, she thought to herself. _That's good to know. _

"Then the war broke out. To protect Meridian, they immediately jumped into the fray."

She said nothing to this, only stared around at the waste that covered the area.

"You know," He started, looking at the graffiti, also trying to avoid eye contact. "You were their best friend, and they were yours. They loved you, Irma. And still do, I bet. " She just scuffed lightly, turning away.

_If they loved me, why didn't they come back for me? Why did they leave me in Firekan?_

What did she care why they didn't? This whole mission was starting to hit to close to home...

But the fact that she had really been loved... scratch that, had friends? There was certainly none of that in Firekan. The closet she had to a friend there was Violet – and it was only because she was the only other girl she knew. Even still, Violet would laugh at her if she had asked for companionship – that kind of thing just wouldn't fit in to the assassin life.

But here, everything was different.

_It doesn't matter if its different or not. _She reminded herself. _Its just like any other mission. \_

"About these powers..." She started again.

"Try to form a ball of it, or something." He guessed, shrugging. She was less dismissive, however, staring at him with a less-then-amused scowl.

"What?" He asked, clueless. "Think of something watery."

"Wow, that clears everything up for me, thanks." She drawled. _What a fool,_ she thought, smirking. _Now, to think of something pertaining to water...easy right? Oceans, rivers, waterfalls, oceans, rivers, waterfalls... _

She thought of the pictures repetitively, and soon enough, a vivid picture of the clear liquid seemed to pop into her mind. At first, it captivated her. There was something about it... something she couldn't remember, she couldn't touch it what it was, about the element. It hid something from her. But what it was, the nature of it, and how to get it back, was lost on her.

She remembered the cool feel of it on her skin – even as an assassin, she was known to take long baths. There was something about water the calmed her, and took her from reality. Even now, she felt the wet tendrils caress her face – not drowning her, but enveloping her in a loving embrace. She remembered it – water was always kind to her. It wasn't just an thing anymore, it was alive! She remembered that...

"Irma! You're doing it!" Caleb's excited exclamation broke Irma's concentration. She was shocked back into reality by the splash of frighteningly cold water that crashed over her head.

Caleb try not to laugh at the sight – the poor brunette was soaking wet with a dumbfounded expression on her face. There was a few awkward seconds where neither dared to move, but Caleb could not hold it in any longer. As he erupted in a fit of laughter, she pushed the wet hair out her face with distaste, staring daggers at Caleb. She stood up and let out a small 'humph' before storming away. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, but she was getting away from him. There was something about that boy, he seemed to annoy the living hell out of her, but enough that she tolerates it. _Whats with that? I would usually dispose of a pest like that easily back home, _She mused.

"Hey, wait up!" He called after her. She walked faster. He kept up, to her dismay.

"You forgot your jacket." He finally huffed. Irma stopped, snatching it from him. "Thanks," She mumbled, feeling slightly bad for leaving him behind.

"I guess practice is over," He said, digging his hands into his pockets as he walked. "You know... its hard to believe its actually you. That you're really alive. Its just..."

"Unbelievable?" She finished, as she pulled her hood up to cover her wet head. "The feeling is mutual. Imagine how I felt when the life I was living had been a lie – Going from what I thought was normal to this... its all a lot to take in."

"No kidding," He agreed. "That's probably how it felt when you first became a guardian, too."

"Probably." She started, but stopped short. They had finally reached the main streets, and both were surprised to see a girl running straight for them. Irma had to resist the urge to immediately get away from the situation, and could only pull her hood over her head as a weak attempt to conceal herself.

The girl had short red hair and stunning brown eyes, and looked at like she would run right _through_ them if she didn't slow down.

"Caleb!" She yelped. "Where were you?" She accused, pointing her finger into his chest. "You missed the presentation." She lowered her voice to a small hiss, obviously noticing Irma's presence. "You know you were supposed to help us close that portal! We got our asses handed to us."

Irma raised an eyebrow to the redhead's tone of voice, but didn't press the matter.

"Oh, yeah." Caleb smacked his head. "I'm sorry Will, that was really irresponsible of me. Something important came up, and I really had my hands full."

Will glared at him undeterred, obviously not ready to accept his apology. Irma cleared her throat, and looked away from the arguing couple, keying Caleb to get on with it.

Will finally looked away from Caleb to stare at Irma, and cocked her head slightly.

"Have we met before?" She asked, her brown eyes inspecting the brunette.

"No." Irma said colorlessly, returning the stare relentlessly. Will looked away promptly, taking Caleb by the collar and sweetly told Irma that she needed to borrow Caleb for a sec.

Irma nodded slightly, a small smile formed on her lips. _So that's the leader, huh? Not so fearless after all._

She could hear the redhead's frantic whispering to Caleb, who coolly responded without the worry that Will clearly had.

"Who _is_ that?"

"A friend from Meridian. Don't worry, shes just a little standoffish, thats how they are where she came from."

"You can't just bring people from Meridian, Caleb, its against the rules-"

"I know, I know. She's a refugee from the war, she had no where else to go. Its just a couple days, okay?"

"Okay, Caleb, don't make me regret this." She whispered urgently before turning back to face Irma.

"Well, its nice to meet you," Will said with a plastic smile, the young assassin could tell that the guardian leader was conflicted about Caleb's choice of companionship.

"Likewise," Irma drawled, giving a meek nod.

"May I ask why you're erm...wet?"

"Had an run-in with the Heatherfield river."

Caleb snickered quietly, catching the warning eye of both women.

"Well, I need to get going. The girls and I are meeting at the Silver Dragon soon, and I have a done of homework to catch up on." She said, back away and waving at the couple before continuing her trot down the street.

"Let me guess. _That_ was the almighty Will, guardian leader?" Irma asked, watching the girl disappear in the distance.

"She's got a lot on her hands, with the war and only four guardians. Not to mention school. She's a busy girl." He answered.

The sun had just disappeared behind the buildings of Heather field, leaving Caleb and Irma walking in a dimly lit twilight. The river reflected the invisible sun, and seemed to entrance Caleb, who gazed at it quietly. Irma could tell that he was in deep thought. Her own gaze traveled towards a nearby rooftop, where something sat on it, making the silhouette of the building oddly shaped. She squinted her eyes to see closer, and realized it was Violet. They made a brief eye contact before Irma looked away and turned to Caleb.

"Hey, I have to go."

"What? Really? Where?" He asked, surprised. "I mean, you only just got here. You can't have somewhere to be so soon."

"I said I'd meet the other Irma. I'll find you later." She responded, ignoring all his questions. She abruptly turned and walked away, leaving Caleb in his jumbled thoughts.

By the time he noticed she left, he could only see her turn and disappear around the corner.

"Hey – wait!" He shouted, running after her. He reached the corner she sped around, but she was long gone.

_Where'd she go?_

/./././././././././././

"So, let me get this straight. As a guardian, you "killed" by FROST?"

"Yes. Unbelievable right?"

Violet laughed. The thought of Angel- er, Irma, dying by the hand of that big and slow brute just tickled her so. "And to think, Nerrisa and her sorry knights were actually beating you guys. The guardians aren't as dangerous as I thought."

"That was a few years ago," Irma countered. "And one battle. For all we know, the guardians on all other occasions wiped the floor with them."

"That's true." Violet kicked her legs against the side of the building. It was pretty high up, but it didn't even daunt the two women as they conversed. It was in the evening hours of the day, and Irma had slipped out of Caleb's sight to meet up with her fellow assassin. Now, they watched the streets, lit red and white by the few cars that probably traveled home for the end of the day.

"Did you learn anything else?"

Irma only smiled slightly. "I met the guardian leader."

"Oh really? Was she as vicious and war-loving as we thought?"

"Not even." Irma laughed. "She just seems to be a normal teenaged girl. A little bossy, but not nearly as dangerous as we thought."

"Good," Violet projected, keeping her eyes on the distant cars. "Then they'll be easier to take care of."

"Yeah.." Irma trailed off, turning away from traffic to stare at the restaurant that she remembered as the Silver Dragon. There were four girls crowded around a table talking and eating, with smiles and laughs. Irma reocnized Will – that red head of hair was hard to miss. The other three – the small asian girl that was in her flashback, a blond tall girl, and a dark-skinned girl with purple hair, looked familiar. The old lady – Yan Lin – came around with another plate of steaming food, much to the girls pleasure.

Irma felt her own stomach growl, and she looked on slightly envious. Not just of their food, but of their friendship. The friendship she may have had once.

Violet noticed her distress. "I know this mission is hard for you," She said, moving her purple hair into a ponytail. "But stay focused. Remember who your allegiance is with. They are the enemy, no matter how much they smile, laugh, and seem to love you." She stood up.

Caleb's words from earlier that day came back to Irma. _"He just wants to take over Metamoor so that he can be the almighty ruler, and reek havoc on Meridian and Metamoor without any obstruction. Which isn't hardly as bad as what he will do to us if it ever happened._"

"Do you think Kleos is right for wanting to this?" She asked Violet. Violet narrowed her eyes and turned.

"I don't think about it too much. That's how people get executed," She only said warningly, before disappearing into the night.

/././././././././././././

Hay Lin giggled slightly. Cornelia continued to rant over how much she hates Caleb for not showing up at the last battle, and it was sort of funny in her opinion.

"And then I _broke_ a nail! He'll pay for this, I swear it." She finished with a small frown, and her lips playfully pouting out.

"I caught up with him afterschool," Will added. "He was with some other girl – a 'friend' from Meridian."

"A 'friend'?" Taranee asked, interested now. "Must be a really important friend if Caleb missed a battle for her."

"Must have been," Cornelia muttered.

"I don't know. She was realllly creepy. I said hi, and she just stared at me all cold-like. I had to look away, it gave me the shivers."

"What'd she look like?"

"Well, she had a hood on – but all I could see was brown hair and _really _blue eyes. She was kind of familiar."

"Wow," Taranee breathed. _It almost as if she saw-_

"Hey Irma!" Hay Lin called to the front of the store. The altemere had just walked in, and waved enthusiastically.

"Hey guys," She huffed, seeming tired for some reason. "Has anyone seen that exchange student I've been walking with anywhere? I can't find her."

"I saw Caleb leave with her this morning," Yan Lin said as she passed by, carrying a few plates of food expertly. "I don't know if they came back yet."

"Thanks Yanny!" The altermere waved to the crew and promptly left.

"I wonder if that "exchange student" is the same girl Will met," Taranee inquired.

"Maybe.. then why would Irma know her, too? I mean... she's just an altemere. She doesn't go to Meridian unless it's with us."

"And Caleb doesn't usually talk to Irma, anyway, much less share a person in common."

"I smell a mystery."

"Then the guardian's are on it!" Hay Lin announced with a wide smile.

Will nodded with a brief smile, before addressing the table again.

"Here's the plan..."

/././././././././.

Yay! I finally updated :D so yeah, basically the next chap will be Irma getting exposed :o How will the Guardian's take it? What will happen to the Altemere? How will Irma survive a day of ….(gasp) SCHOOL? Read and Review! I love reviews T-T


End file.
